


"minnie's tired? minnie's tired."

by dinivanter



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Cute Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Gay, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Ray of Sunshine, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Lee Minho | Lee Know Is Bad at Feelings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Short One Shot, Soft Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinivanter/pseuds/dinivanter
Summary: wherein lee minho, someone who rarely shows emotions, just wants to drop dead in the arms of his polar opposite- way too expressive boyfriend- han jisung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227





	"minnie's tired? minnie's tired."

**Author's Note:**

> help idk how to do this it's my first post on ao3, but the story- it turned out okay ig??? i hope you enjoy :>

Jisung quietly waits for his boyfriend to arrive home. He was wearing Minho's hoodie- which was too big for him- so he ended up having sweater paws, that the older seemed to just adore very much(despite his big lacking of expressions).

It was always the same routine, not that Jisung was complaining. He comes home from college earlier than his boyfriend, changes his clothes after taking a bath, plays a random movie in their unlimited list of unwatched ones. Then his boyfriend comes home, gives him a kiss, changes clothes and either cuddle up with him or do his homework. Unfortunately for Jisung, it was always the latter.

Though, he wouldn't complain, he couldn't and shouldn't.

But maybe today would be a little different from the rest.

It was a Friday evening, and Jisung wasn't too worried about his boyfriend's lack of presence. Minho does this almost all the time, the latter would catch the younger asleep on the couch, the last movie played on pause when finished, and maybe Jisung didn't need to know that Minho silently coos at him every time.

Jisung felt way softer today than usual. You know, like those days you just wanna hug everybody- even that classmate that tells the teacher they had a forgotten assignment to pass.

The hoodie he was wearing made him feel very, very safe. Jisung snuggled and shrunk into it further, thinking about his boyfriend's arms wrapped around him, the blankets wrapped around him did no justice to show his small figure. He literally looked like a ball under the sheets. Jisung sighs contently, closing his eyes as his longing for Minho grows by every second. He wanted to cuddle with the older and hoped Minho would forget about his schoolworks at least just for tonight.

His prayers were almost answered when he hears the doorknob twist, the lock making a very familiar click. Jisung peeks with one eye, seeing his boyfriend on the doormat, almost kicking his shoes away.

Minho looks up, meeting Jisung's shining eyes with his tired ones. "Hi." Jisung smiles widely, his eyes doing the same. Minho's figure almost went weak, feeling his knees shake a little at the sight. It wasn't helping that Jisung was wearing his favorite hoodie, that was too big it made the younger look smaller and more huggable.

Sometimes Minho just wanted to keep his boyfriend in his pocket and protect him from the world.

"Hi." Minho responds with a blank- yet soft face, almost forgetting to reply. His sweet thoughts about the younger suddenly washing away when the fatigue hits him again. He groans, dropping his bag onto the couch before sluggishly walking his way beside Jisung, standing right by him, looking into his eyes while Jisung stares back, watching every move of his boyfriend with confusion- and those big doe innocent eyes.

Jisung was very confused, he expected Minho to kiss him on the lips and rush away to the bathroom. But now, the older was doing the exact opposite, he was just standing there, facing him with eyes full of adoration. Jisung almost melted, staring right back at him, and so they ended up having half a minute of staring at each other silently.

Jisung was asking questions in his head, the longer he thought, the more fidgety and awkward his boyfriend has been becoming. Minho started fiddling with the hem of his shirt, looking down on his feet while his mouth kept opening and closing. He was hesitating to say something, and Jisung started to feel worried. "Are you okay, hyung?" the younger asks.

And before Minho could even answer, Jisung stood up. He wiggled out of the blankets, messing his hair up a little, his sweater paws revealed and the end of Minho's favorite pink hoodie reaching down above the knee. His socks were pastel blue and white striped, making him look like a baby.

Jisung tilts his head a little to the side, seeing Minho's flushed face made him amused. This never happened before, so Jisung didn't know what to do. So he just ended up wrapping his arms around Minho's waist, nuzzling his face onto the older's neck.

And almost immediately, he feels Minho's arms wrap around him. The older walked forward, pushing Jisung along, which made the younger's legs hit the side of the bed. Jisung sat down, looking up at Minho who pulls away. _Hyung's acting weird today._ Jisung thought.

Minho climbs onto Jisung's lap, wrapping his arms around the younger's neck before burying his head onto Jisung's chest. The younger smiled in glee, his boyfriend making him feel even softer than he was supposed to be feeling. "M tired." He hears Minho mumble. Jisung chuckles, wrapping his arms around Minho's waist, shifting to lean onto the headboard.

"You haven't changed yet, Min." Jisung says, and Minho sighs softly at the nickname. "Don't care." Minho mutters, putting his head onto Jisung's neck, inhaling the familiar scent of home. The younger didn't mind Minho's clothes, it was near to what he always wore at home; sweats and a loose t-shirt.

Jisung brings his hand up to his boyfriend's hair, running his fingers through the fluffy locks. He hears Minho yawn, and a small peck on his neck, making Jisung smile to himself. "You're very clingy today." Jisung teases, laughing when he feels Minho bite his neck this time. "Hey! No biting."

The sound of Minho's low chuckle made his heart leap, his boyfriend sounded very tired, and he was glad he could cuddle with him today. "Minnie's tired?" He asks, earning a nod. Jisung smiles, swiftly lifting Minho up from his lap and onto the bed, laying down beside him quickly. Minho melts into Jisung's warmth when the younger spooned him, entangling their legs along the way.

"Minnie's tired," Minho whispers, half unconscious due to the sleepiness overtaking him. He moves closer to Jisung(if that even is possible), hugging him tighter, like Jisung was gonna disappear if he lets go. "and happy." Minho sighs contently.

Jisung cooed at the older, not used to the soft side of Minho, but he would give the world everything to witness this again. "I'm glad." Jisung whispers, placing a soft kiss on Minho's head. A few moments of silence went by, and Jisung spoke. "Love you, Min."

It was quiet, though Jisung wasn't really expecting a response. But just when his eyes were ready to give out, he hears a soft little "Love you too, Sung." back.

And he smiles a little, thanking the heavens for granting his prayers.


End file.
